Jauney Phantom
by Nild
Summary: When Jaune idiotically falls into his father's new invention, he gets an unexpected powerup. Now Jaune has to fight both Grimm and Ghosts with his new found power.


_Hi Welcome to Jauney Phantom (I know, i'm working on the name). Please note:_

 _"" Is for conversation_

 _'' Is for thoughts_

 **Arc Residence**

"Eureka! I've got it." Cried the voice of John Arc. John had been working in his basement, ahem, laboratory for the past three days in a row, trying to bring to life his newest idea. The basement was littered with papers as the stocky blond contemplated the complex blueprints in front of him. He turned to his son and called him over to the diagrams.

Jaune, the fifteen year old son of John, stared at the diagrams with a bored expression.

"Wow that looks cool. A holey, portal thing. " Jaune had never been into the science of whatever his mom and dad did. He just smiled and nodded as they always went on about werewolves or something. As Jaune stared at the blueprints he realized something, he would have much rather been playing Dustbox with his friends.

"Jaune, this is for the prototype for my Ghost Portal. I have the main part of it functioning, I just need to build these last components and I can prove me and your mom are not insane."

'Little late for that'. Jaune thought to himself. Jaune had been bullied for the past two years because everyone in his town thought his parents were crazy the moment the Arcs moved in.

"Wow that sounds …interesting?" Jaune honestly had no clue what to think about his dads crazy, possibly radioactive invention.

The older Arc beamed at his son. "I knew you would be interested, so that's why you are going to help me finish building it."

'Aw son of a'

 **Arc Residence - Two Days Later**

"Jaune can you hand me the Hydrospanner?" John pointed over to the toolbox.

"What's a hydrospanner? Is it the-. Wait, do you smell that dad?" Jaune started to smell smoke as he heard an alarm blaring from upstairs.

The older Arc paled when he heard the alarm and looked at the stairs to the house. "Your sisters are trying to bake again aren't they?" The Arc sisters were notorious for their awful baking skills. They were the reason the family had to move to this town after burning the last house down.

"Jaune, stay here. I'll be back soon, just don't touch anything alright?"

"Yeah sure." The teen replied.

"I mean it, don't touch anything, don't look at anything, and don't even breathe on anything. Got it?" After receiving the affirmative from his son, John flew up the stairs with a fire extinguisher.

'He treats me like I'm an idiot, of course I won't be dumb enough to play with his piles of junk.' Jaune sighed and decided to go look at the portal he and his dad had been working on. As he stepped closer he realized his dad had left it plugged in.

'What a waste of electricity, and he thinks I'm an idiot.' Jaune decided to unplug it and stepped towards the machine. As his foot came down Jaune realized something, he had left the hydrowhatever on the ground and slipped on it. As he fell into the machine he realized that he may have actually been an idiot. As his hand hit the big ON button on the way down he realized that the universe was probably screwing with him at this point, and just accepted his fate. "Oomph!"

As Jaune lay on the floor of the machine, he thought to himself. 'Well I guess the machine doesn't work after all. That's a relief-' As soon as he thought that a blinding flash blinded him and he passed out.

Blearily Jaune blinked as he tried to remember why he was on the floor, and why he felt like his head had been stomped on by a Goliath.

"Ugh, what the hell?" Jaune looked around and realized he was still lying on the floor of his dad's latest invention. 'Okay, so I may be an idiot, but. Okay no but, I am an idiot. Wait, when did my gloves turn black? This stupid machine didn't burn my favorite hoodie did it?!' Quickly Jaune sprang into action and ran to the nearest mirror and was quickly confused. Staring back at him was a whitehaired boy, who had strange green eyes and was wearing almost all black.

"Wait a second, wasn't I blond a minute ago!? And, wait what happened to my eyes?" Jaune started to panic as he realized the machine had changed, in his opinion, his best features. Then he realized something.

"Dads gonna call me an idiot! I need to do something about this." Jaune closed his eyes and tried to think of a solution. That was when he felt something strange, almost like a warm blanket all around his body. His instincts told him to pull at that force and he heard a soft whooshing noise. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see that he was glowing white, but more importantly he was normal again! That's when he heard his dad gasp. He turned around and saw his dad at the top of the stairs.

"Jaune, did you just do what I think you did?"


End file.
